


The last lit candle

by MonsterLover2018



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterLover2018/pseuds/MonsterLover2018





	The last lit candle

You woke up a bit groggy from your nap, arms stretched out above you. You go to roll over and see if you can doze back off, but you see him standing at the edge of your bed. “Mmm, hey babe, wh-” You’re cut off when he holds up a long white candle and a wicked smile. “I was thinking we have some fun.” He said. His long black claws dig into the soft wax as he snaps his other fingers together. You see the slim black-blue flame at the end of his finger with a smile on your lips. You squirm out of your sleep pants and lay back with a small yawn. You are still a little tired, but you let out a little his as the hot wax hits your calf. “You awake now love?” You hear the dark growl from between your legs as you stiffen. Oh, he seems to be in a mood. “I am very, very awake now.” You mumble as you feel long claws begin to pick at the cooling wax. Before you can make another comment, hot wax takes slow drips up your thigh that elicits another long hiss from you. “Mmmm, you seem to like it.” He chuckles, a few sharp teeth teasing you along the line of the wax. His lips are cracked and you can feel them dragging over your skin. “Babe I-” You whine as some wax drips dangerously close to your cock. “Shhh, sweet heart. I wanna tease you.” He said with a huff.

You smile, watching him. “Alright babe, you have some fun~” He smiles up at you, tipping the black flamed candle up your stomach. You whine, mouth opening to mutter something about picking wax out of your belly button but he has his chapped lips wrapped around your cock and all you can do is moan. You moan as he pops off your cock, and its followed by a hiss when another drop of wax hits your hip. He watches with burning eyes as the wax leads up your chest. He tips the wax, smiling to himself as he draws a heart over your own with the wax. He takes the time to fill it in and pick if off. You hiss when it pulls off a bit of hair, but he chuckles. “Now I will always have your heart.” He said. You smile up at him, leaning up to kiss him. The feel of those cracked lips against your own always made your heart beat fast. “You never didn’t have it.” You say gently. He smiles sweetly but you whine as he drips more wax on you. “I still have more candle here my darling, and im hoping to get more models of your body~” You chuckle, laying back. What you were ready for wax to make more drips and for it to drop down your cock, but when he immediately sat in your lap, your cock sliding up into his already oiled ass you were sure you were just about to die. 

“Babe!” You whine, your hands grabbing at his waist. He moans, claws gripping at your thigh as he drips some wax over your arm. “You know a little bit of pain makes me horny.” He pants, rocking his hips and carefully holding the wax candle. You were doing to have to let him use candles more often.


End file.
